disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Floyd Pepper
|shows = ''The Muppet Show Little Muppet Monsters Muppets Tonight The Muppets |games = My Muppets Show |rides = Here Come the Muppets Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses |animator = Muppeteer Jim Henson |actor = Jerry Nelson (1975–2003) John Kennedy (2005–2006) Matt Vogel (2008–present) |designer = Michael K. Frith Dave Goelz |fullname = Sgt. Floyd Pepper |alias = |personality = Hip, groovy, cool, musical, outspoken, sarcastic |occupation = Musician Performer |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Muppets |friends = Janice, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Lips, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Miss Piggy, Pepe the King Prawn, Clifford, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Walter, other Muppets, guest stars, Gary, Mary, Dominic Badguy (formerly) |enemies = Doc Hopper, Nicky Holiday, Rachel Bitterman, Tex Richman, Dominic Badguy, Constantine |likes = Making music, singing, anything that's hip, Janice |dislikes = Square-sounding music, Miss Piggy's behavior |quote = "You are talking to Floyd Pepper, the hippest of the hip."}}Sgt. Floyd Pepper, the self-proclaimed "hippest of the hip," is the bass player in the Muppet rock and roll band, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem on The Muppet Show. He is in a relationship with fellow musician Janice and often serves as Animal's caretaker. History Floyd Pepper is the bass player for the Electric Mayhem band on The Muppet Show. He first appeared in the 1975 pilot The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. One of the more vocal band members, Floyd's hip sarcasm is often directed at other Muppet Show regulars, particularly Miss Piggy. Frequently paired with Janice, Floyd also has a certain influence on Animal, or at least as much as anyone can. In picture books such as The Case of the Missing Mother, or certain installments of the Muppet comic strip, Floyd is practically Animal's keeper, pulling his chain and looking after him. At a Museum of Television and Radio seminar in 1992, performer Jerry Nelson said: "I always thought of Floyd as a character who had probably been a beatnik first and then — just like real life — probably been a beatnik and then he was into jazz and poetry, then he probably went along with the chase into rock and roll because he needed a job. He drew the line at punk, as I probably did myself, I think. That's why I can relate to Floyd, I guess because he's all those things." Floyd's costume and last name are a reference to the Beatles' album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and he lists his musical influences as including Fats Waller, Fats Domino, Minnesota Fats and David “Fathead” Newman…. His first name is a possible reference to Pink Floyd. The Muppet Show On The Muppet Show, Floyd regularly appeared backstage and interacted with characters outside of The Electric Mayhem. He has also been involved in the plot of a few episodes. In episode 123, Floyd led the band in quitting because they didn't like the theme song. Floyd later told Kermit that the band would stay if he wrote the theme song. However, Kermit did not like this new theme (Fugue for Frog), and it was never explained on the show how Kermit was able to get the band to stay. They just appeared in the next episode, as if there was never any conflict at all. In episode 201, Floyd was very active backstage, as the band decided to make Fozzie Bear an honorary hip person because he planned on making "Lullaby of Birdland" the closing number, and he gave Fozzie a pair of shades for being hip. However, after the performance, the band took a vote and decided that Fozzie was no longer hip, and Floyd took Fozzie's shades away. In episode 305, Floyd was chosen to appear in the Muppets performance of "Camelot," in a role that Floyd was not too thrilled to be playing. In episode 407, when Dudley Moore decided to have a music-making robot, M.A.M.M.A., provide the music for the show, the band was against this, and Floyd did most of the talking for the band. In episode 506, Floyd portrayed the role of the Caterpillar in the Muppets performance of Alice in Wonderland. Some of Floyd's songs include "Ain't Misbehavin'" and "New York State of Mind." Movies and Specials Floyd was also very active in the Muppet movies and specials. In The Muppet Movie, he introduced each member of the band to Kermit and Fozzie. In one scene in Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and the Muppets, he and John Denver went fishing and sang "Gone Fishin'" together. Floyd and Janice also introduced a selection of Muppet music clips together in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. Attire His original outfit was a suit similar to the ones worn by The Beatles on their album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band," along with a green hat, though he sometimes wore the Muppet Show's signature purple tux as well. During the last season of The Muppet Show, Floyd switched to a red jacket and varying shirt colors. In a Muppetism and a number of other later productions (including the French produced Muppets TV and the Studio DC: Almost Live specials), he wore a blue jacket and a brown hat. Since the Muppets' 2009 appearance at the D23 Expo, he regularly wears a jacket resembling his original outfit, with round gold buttons replacing the gold-threaded sling design on his chest. For his appearance on The Muppets, a replica of his original outfit was created, though he still regularly appears in his gold-button outfit in promotional material. Casting history Main Performers * Jerry Nelson: The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) - Muppets Party Cruise video game (2003) * Matt Vogel: Studio DC: Almost Live Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse (2008) - present Alternate Performers * John Kennedy: The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) and A Green and Red Christmas (2006) Gallery es:Floyd Pepper nl:Floyd Pepper pt-br:Floyd Pepper Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Category:Knights Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol characters Category:Muppet Treasure Island characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:The Muppets characters Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz characters Category:Muppets Most Wanted characters Category:Acquired characters